


一小片锡，一瓶酒

by LittleDamara



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 威尔感到有人在看他。
Relationships: French captain/William Schofield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	一小片锡，一瓶酒

威尔感到有人在看他。  
他从索姆河撤到这个镇子已经过了一个星期，洗了澡，吃饱肚子，换了一身衣服，然后领了勋章。他们的连队还未收到调任的命令，原地待命休憩。在这样一个阳光明媚的可爱地方，谁都愿意留久一些，远离前线的混乱、烂疽气味和巨型老鼠——死亡在沟壕里几乎是另一种解脱方式了。  
陪同威尔的人刚离开，带走一团令人亲切的烟味。树叶的阴影被风晃动，窸窸窣窣地抖落零碎温暖的阳光。威尔的脸被照耀，那里的皮肤有些发烫，但感觉很好。  
他不自觉笑了下，然后察觉到不远处的目光。  
法国人长得高大，留着他们那边流行款的胡子，身体看起来很厚重，似乎可以一个人扛起一截树桩。威尔与他隔着一条主路，中间不断有马车过去，掀起一卷卷不高的白色沙尘。法国人眯起眼睛，在威尔发现他后毫不忌讳地继续打量，像在开玩笑般有些挑衅地点点头。威尔中断对视，望向路的另一头，发出一阵休息后才会有的满足叹息。  
一辆车开过，响了下喇叭，让威尔的视线立即转过去。那名法国人——哦，是上尉，威尔才发现对方的军衔——离开一直靠着的墙，在屋子的阴影下站好，拍拍衣服，朝威尔走来。  
这名上尉没戴帽子，在他横穿白色的主路时，他的黑发看起来很柔软，像刚洗过那样蓬松自然，能让威尔联想到法国南部的海滩度假光景。  
上尉发现威尔正在犹豫是否要行军礼时摆摆手，面带微笑地坐在威尔同伴的空位。  
他扭头看着英国人，因为近距离观看而露出新奇的模样。威尔直视前方，仅仅快速地瞥了他一眼。  
“你看起来很年轻，结婚了吗？”上尉的英语还有点口音，音调为了配合语气提得有点高。威尔猜想，这个法国人真正讲法语时声音会多么低沉。  
“我看到你在看照片，铁盒子里的。”上尉示意了下威尔的上衣口袋，淡湖色的盒子边露出来，有点锈迹。  
威尔点点头，他下意识用手碰碰盒边，不知道要拿出来还是往里塞。法国人的胳膊挨着他的，说话间也会和其他烟鬼一样有股香烟的酸味，除此之外还有一点点难以察觉的酒香。  
“是我的家人。”威尔这么回答他。“长官。”  
“妻子？”法国人又问。  
威尔感到有些奇怪，他没回答，无聊地抿抿嘴，希望对方能明白他不想聊这个。  
“啊，不想说？”法国人微笑起来，威尔看着他的眼角皱纹加深，似乎那里的肌肉正用力地拽紧他的眼皮。  
“那就算了。”他通情达理地耸耸肩，摸下胡子。威尔看他从衣服口袋里掏出烟，那双手继续在衣服上四处拍拍，然后停在它们放下的位置。  
“哦，我需要借个火。”他挑高眉头，期待地看着威尔。  
“我不抽烟。”威尔这么回他。  
法国上尉露出看到魔法师把兔子从帽子里拿出来时的惊讶表情。他盯着威尔，等着他说那是个玩笑。但过了一小会儿，威尔依旧盯着前方暂时没人经过的白色道路，开始显得疲倦，没太搭理法国人。  
上尉哼哼地站起，朝旁边屋门口聚集的人群走去。威尔看着他在跟那群人借火，似乎还顺便讲了个笑话，让他们搭着肩膀仰头大笑。法国人折返回来，一脸满足地吸一口，吐出烟团。他没坐回去，而是站在威尔身边，把重量放在右腿上稍息般立着。他不说话的时候威尔便打量他，看着他天蓝色的眼睛，茂密的胡子，有些淡粉色的嘴唇。他的鼻子不会很大，鼻尖上肉厚一些，却很搭配他圆圆的颧骨。总体来说，法国人给威尔的感觉像是他的某位住在乡间的叔叔，每年只有过节才会见到面。  
“你想喝酒吗？”法国人突然问。  
威尔并不是特别想喝，他有点渴，只想喝水，或者一杯热茶。不过当法国人垂下视线，眼角纹又加深后，威尔对他点点头。  
法国上尉走在前面，威尔跟着。他们穿过主路，进入一栋房子里。离开室外的阳光，威尔感到这里有点寒。一楼大堂里零散地坐了几个法国人，一个在打盹，其余的打牌，完全没理会这边。法国上尉直接上了楼梯，军靴把木头阶梯踩得咯吱响，大堂里的人还是没朝这边看一眼。威尔跟上，来到一楼与二楼的中间平台，一抬头就看到那个高大的法国人打开一扇门，等着威尔上去。  
阳光在窗外闪耀着，像倒立在天空的湖，这样的颜色令威尔想家。他继续往上，房间里的摆设也就越被他看清。这像是上尉级别的临时休息室，有一张床，写字桌，一面立镜，一扇双向朝外开的、有百叶窗扇的窗户。中午的风吹动那里摆着的一盆植物，没有花。  
房间闻起来有点潮湿，但还算好，威尔很快适应了气味。法国人让他进来，没关门，指指桌子。那上面铺满信件，一本没有封面的卷边小说，一瓶私酿酒。  
威尔以为至少会是像模像样的葡萄酒。  
他望向法国人，对方察觉到他的失落，给他做了个鬼脸。  
“这就是生活。”他说道，然后自己笑起来。他大方地坐在床上，呼出一口烟，安静地看着威尔。威尔没动，他又朝四周看了一圈，目光落在镜子上。他出神地观察自己，仿佛遇到一个老熟人般有些惊讶对方的变化。他看起来很憔悴，随时都会生病的模样；他的下巴有道口子，比刮胡刀的伤口要大；他下眼睑呈青灰色。等他往前走一步，被阳光照亮后，像一个幽灵。  
法国人来到他身后，遮挡部分光，让威尔的气色显得正常些。  
威尔看向镜子里的那双蓝眼睛。那样的颜色比他的要深要蓝，很吸引人，也很精神，永远有期望去往下一个地方的动力。  
法国人捏捏威尔的肩膀，又坐到床上，把弹簧压得尖叫。他这会儿很明确地示意威尔过去了。  
“还不知道你的名字。”法国人说。但他没打算等威尔回答，威尔也忽略了这个问题。他离开镜子，从窗框形状的阳光里走过，来到法国人面前，平静地看着他。  
那名上尉仰头，讨好般将下巴轻轻挨着威尔的肚子，对他微笑，与此同时还把剩下的香烟扔到地上碾灭。他歪着下唇缓缓呼出烟，避免喷在威尔脸上。而后，他们相互对视，四周安静得只有呼吸声，楼下打牌的一点儿动静，窗外主路上跑过一辆马车。法国人抬手，摸摸威尔的手臂，安抚般拉近他。距离足够后，他的手从威尔手臂与腰间的空隙穿过，搂在英国人的后腰上，把他拉近到一只腿轻轻跪在床缘，力度温柔得没有惊扰那些可怜的弹簧。  
“你比你所看起来得要瘦一些。”法国人的手向下，停留的位置令威尔脸颊发红，快速地眨眼睛。他抬起手，扶着法国上尉宽厚的肩膀，拇指犹豫地摩擦衣服料子。在法国人热情期待的注视下，威尔小心谨慎地低头，弯腰时又让身体更加陷入那双手臂的怀抱，触感让他紧张分神，不过他还是慢慢俯下身，自然而然地捧着法国人的脸，吻了下去。  
这个吻有些断断续续，像是试探般认真又胆怯。当威尔抬起身，法国人依旧仰头看着他，一半鼓励一半了然。  
威尔退开，坐在法国人身边，似乎不太好意思地看着地面，一下子找到以前地毯留下的边角痕迹。  
“所以是妻子？”法国上尉问。  
威尔没说话，他双手相扣，手臂撑在大腿上。过了一会儿，似乎等楼下的牌打完一局后，他才找到契机开口。  
“很抱歉。”他说。  
“我只是不太愿意提我的家人，这样可以让我不会经常想他们。”  
法国上尉站起身，把桌上的酒瓶拿过来，又重重坐下。威尔盯着地板，那瓶酒不再是重点。  
“……那是我的姐姐。”威尔说道。法国人扭头看他，等着他展示照片。不过看到威尔无动于衷，他便自己喝了一口酒，把瓶子放到威尔眼前。  
“你想的话就带走吧。”法国人摇晃瓶子，直到威尔接过它。  
威尔坐直身，在衣服内袋里翻翻，把勋章拿出来，放在法国人还没合拢的掌心里。  
“我拿这个跟你换。”他平静地说，勋章给出去后就没再看它一眼。“如果你愿意要的话。”  
“如果我是你，我可不会拿它换仅仅一瓶酒。”法国人捏捏手里的小玩意儿，忍俊不禁地看着威尔。  
“这只是一小块锡片，对我没用。”  
“至少我会把它用在赌场，赌点什么。”  
这句话让威尔笑了。他轻松地看着法国人，那双有点透明的绿眼睛在屋子的阴影中晃动着水光，像窗外的阳光被他拿走了一小部分。  
“我只是想感谢你的这瓶酒，还有你。你让这个下午变得更好。”  
“我应该的。”法国上尉得意地摸摸胡子，将勋章放进上衣口袋里。“美好的邂逅，不是吗？总得留个纪念。”  
威尔又有些脸红了，他承认他口干舌燥，巴不得立刻把这瓶酒喝完。而在他告别这位法国上尉，离开镇子，跟随部队去往下一个战地，他都没有在乎过自己失去了什么。他只记得在他渴得快要死的时候，私酿酒粗劣的气味穿过喉咙，温暖了他的胃，让他有些眩晕，心情好得将要唱歌。  
那一小块锡片从未让他有如此美妙的感受。

END


End file.
